Virtual Private Network (VPN)
VPNs Virtual Private Networks are more commonly known as VPNs. VPNs are a secure way to access content and sites and allow for an Internet user to have anonymity. VPNs connect to private networks, usually from public networks. These public networks can either be wireless or wired. VPNs are usually used in the business world so remote users and home users can remotely and securely log into company network. Recent technology media has said that everyone, even home users, should use a VPN when connecting to a public network. The secured connection and the ability to remain anonymous protect the user from data breaches and sensitive information from being displayed without user consent. VPN Tunneling: "Tunneling enables the encapsulation of a packet from one type of protocol within the datagram of a different protocol." Microsoft (2016). VPN Tunneling protocols. . Retrieved from https://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc771298(v=ws.10).aspx. After encapsulation,or packaging of data, between another protocol, a connection is then transmitted to a client computer and then ultimately gets decapsulated to the server on the receiving end. There are two types of VPN tunneling: Voluntary When using a voluntary VPN connection that client is the one initiating the connection. The client is also establishing and managing the connection. Compulsory With compulsory VPN setup, the ISP sets it up in one step. When the client set ups a new connection to the ISP, the ISP provider will then turn that connection into a VPN connection for a more secure, anonymous connection. VPN Tunneling Protocols There are three major tunneling protocols when using a VPN connection. These three protocols can be used together but not necessarily to have a successful VPN connection. PPTP PPTP stands for "Point to Point Tunneling Protocol". PPTP is a just a point to point connection with the client and the server. Microsoft usually uses this and it is included in all Windows platforms. "The initial releases of PPTP for Windows by Microsoft contained security features that some experts claimed were too weak for serious use." Mitchell, B. (2014, December 20). VPN Tunneling virtual private networks Tutorial. Retrieved March 30, 2016, from Tech,http://compnetworking.about.com/od/vpn/a/vpn_tunneling.htm L2TP L2TP stands for "Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol". L2TP is a new kind of protocol that replaced the L2F protocol used years ago. L2TP is almost identical to PPTP but it runs and works in the second layer of a VPN connection. IPsec IPsec stands for "Internet Protocol Security". IPsec can either be used to start a VPN connection or can work just as an encryption protocol with PPTP and L2TP. VPN Services There are a lot of services out there that offer VPN connectivity. The most famous open source VPN service is OpenVPN . They have downloadable options for Windows, Android, iOS, and OS X users. Using OpenVPN, users can protect and hide their identity , while connecting no matter where you are. Other VPN services are Private Internet Access VPN and NordVPN . These two services aren't free but do give you the same security and anonymity that you'd expect from using a VPN. Category:Home Page Category:Anonymity Category:Anonymous Category:Search Engines Category:Browse Category:Web browser